Wedding Day
by JMolover13
Summary: This day, Emma's life was catastrophic, but she was perfect. She needed to stay perfect for the rest of the day and then she would be married to August, and her parents would be happy and the town would be happy. She would never be happy unless by some miracle Regina, banned from the Enchanted Forest, made it to the wedding and stopped it all.


**Anonymous asked you: Emma has agreed to marry August to impress her parents but she secretly loves Regina. Regina crashes the wedding to win her true love back.**

**AN: I took the Priest's part from a Wedding Vow page I found on the Internet called myweddingvows. I loved this prompt, though I did change it from 'secretly' to 'not-so-secretly'. Hope you enjoy!**

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. The curse had been broken for well over eight years. A portal to the Enchanted Forest was found and now, people could come and go from Storybrooke at their will. Everyone except the evil queen. She was forced to reside in Storybrooke and only Storybrooke; she'd been magically banned from the Enchanted Forest.

That is why the wedding was in the Enchanted Forest. And, that is why Emma had lived in the Enchanted Forest for the last six months. And that is why her son refused to come to the wedding.

She was sitting at a white vanity in a white and cream-colored room. She looked around at the calla lilies and various other types of white flowers. She looked back to the mirror and let her walls down a moment. She gave herself one sob before collecting it and putting it all back into the depths of her soul.

She dabbed her eyes, reapplied mascara and fixed the liner and shadow. She fixed the pinned back half-braid in her long, slightly curled hair and looked at her dress. It was strapless with a heart bust line and a heart keyhole in the tight-fitted back. She stood and moved the chair out of the way to see herself. The dress fit perfectly. It clung to her body to the upper thigh before it splayed out elegantly at the bottom. It wasn't a princess dress. Emma had refused a classic princess cut for Snow and Charming's little princess that never was. No, this dress was glamorous and beautiful. White flowers were sewn, patterned into the dress itself, not the fabric, the dress. The flowers traveled over seams. The dress was perfect.

She was perfect.

This day, her life was catastrophic, but she was perfect. She needed to stay perfect for the rest of the day and then she would be married to August—she refused to call him Pinocchio—and her parents would be happy and the town would be happy and Henry would have an upstanding (for the most part) gentleman to look up to—even if he refuses to come to the wedding in protest, he would have him, and he would be happy sooner or later. Though at 20 he could hold a grudge as long as either of his mothers. He wouldn't though. He'd remember just how much August helped with breaking the curse and he'd come to adore him. And she…

She swallowed hard.

She would get through it. She would bear it. She would paste a smile on her face until it didn't matter anymore. She would be who she was supposed to be. She would be _with_ who she was supposed to be. She wouldn't be herself ever again, she wouldn't be happy, but she would make everyone else happy. And that's all that mattered.

A knock on the door alerted her to a visitor, "Come in." she leaned down and checked her eyes to make sure her tears were hidden from everyone but her.

"Oh Emma…" She heard her mother's voice, "Look how beautiful you are!" Snow came behind her and hugged her.

"This dress! Emma! You were right, it is perfect." Ruby took the blonde in her arms when her mother was finished. She whispered softly so Emma was the only one to hear, "She wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of you."

Emma pulled from her friend and stared her in the eyes. It took everything she had not to break down then and there. She only nodded and gave the werewolf a half smile.

"You're beautiful."

Emma looked up to see her father after hearing his voice. He had tears in his eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of regret or normal father seeing his little girl on her wedding day tears. Either way, she wasn't expecting them from Prince Charming of all people.

"Thanks, Dad." She said as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Everything's ready. Are you?" Snow asked her daughter with a grin.

Emma looked off for a moment.

Was she ready? Was she ready to end any possibility of life as she desperately wanted it and bend to the will of everyone else?

She wasn't sure…

~0~0~0~0~0~

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? THE CURSE WAS REAL! EVERYTHING HENRY HAS SAID IS REAL! EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN WARNED BY MULTIPLE PEOPLE… IT'S ALL HAPPENING NOW!" Emma yelled as she slammed her scotch glass down on the coffee table.

"Emma, please!"

"Please what? WHAT?! What could you possibly say to me? You did this. You did this to everyone because of _your _mother. Not mine." The blonde started for the door.

"Emma!" The crack of Regina's broken cry halted the blonde where she stood.

She turned and quickly walked to the crumpling queen, scooped her up and talked in a fast pace, "You are so stupid!" She kissed her, "I hate you for everything you've done." She kissed her again, "You hear me?" Another kiss, "Why are you so stupid and evil?" another kiss, "You are…" another kiss, "so stupid and so evil." Another kiss, "I hate everything you are, everything you became." Another kiss, "I really, really do." Another kiss. This one was twice as long, "I fucking hate you." This kiss was twice as long as the kiss before that, "But I fucking hate that I don't hate you at all more."

She walked with the evil queen in her arms out of the witch's study, up the stairs, and to her bedroom. She stared into the brown eyes that captured her soul unintentionally the year before the entire way. She laid the woman down on her bed and climbed over her.

"I don't hate you." Emma shook her head, hovering over the evil queen, as she looked down at the hopeful brown. She laid on top of Regina, melding their still-clothed bodies together, "I love you."

"You do?" Regina's lip was quivering and tears were running out of her eyes into her hair.

Emma nodded, pushing herself back up, "I do. I'm always going to love you."

"Me too." The evil queen for once not eloquent in her delivery, "I'll always love you too."

They stared at each other, into each other for as long as Emma's arms held her up before they pressed their lips together once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Emma? Is something wrong?" Snow's voice brought her back to reality.

Emma shook from her stupor, "Hmm? No, I'm fine. Let's get going." She gestured to her parents and her maid of honor to leave the suite before her. She rolled her eyes at herself, "Oh, I forgot the bouquet…" She walked back over to the vanity she'd been sitting at and picked up the tiger lily bouquet.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had been coming and going from the mansion quite often. Regina presumed it was to spend more time with Henry, though that didn't explain the 4000 real, honest conversations they'd had, nor did it explain the feeling of eyes trailing up her legs and ass in that moment…

The brunette knit her brows as she stood up and turned around, "Sheriff?"

Emma smiled as she walked into the green house, "I didn't know you had a whole green house. I just thought you spent a lot of money at the flower shop…" She looked around at all the plants. She looked at the small bouquet in Regina's arms, "Oh, tiger lilies." She pointed to the flowers, "I always liked those."

Regina gave the blonde a half smile and a nod before she turned back around, setting the tiger lilies down, to finish what she had planned to do when she came in. "Oh?" She didn't know why she was prolonging the conversation, but her gut made her do it.

"Yeah, they always looked the coolest to me…" Emma trailed off. She saw Regina nod, but neither spoke for another minute.

Regina had become engrossed with pruning a small bush; Emma had become engrossed with her ass once more.

Once she realized that it had been a while since either woman spoke, she said the first thing that came to mind, "I dare you to love me."

Regina hacked off a sizeable chunk of the bush, but it went unnoticed as she whipped her head around to the blonde, "What?!"

"Isn't that what lilies mean? I mean… I heard that once in a movie…" she looked around confused for a moment, "OH! I only said… I didn't say… right. No… I mean not that we wouldn't be phenomenal… I… uh…" She swallowed hard, "I'm gonna go." She turned and left swift as she came.

Regina grabbed her bouquet and hurried to the door before Emma sprinted too far into the yard, "Phenomenal, eh?" Her words stopped the blonde still.

Emma turned and watched as Regina shut the door to the green house then walked over to her. She stuffed her hands in her back pockets, "Well, they say that chemistry is a good thing to have in a relationship, I think we can check that off…"

Regina pursed her lips, but the smile in her eyes told Emma to go on.

"And honesty is always good too, so they say. I think we've done an excellent job thus far of telling each other when we're being straight up bitches and pains in the asses…"

The brunette let a flirty smile grace her face, "Go on…"

"And I mean… As junior high as it sounds, I like-like you. And I'm pretty sure you like-like me… And if we like-like each other, then we should go on a date…"

"Oh, you think so?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, and I got a way that you can't say 'no' without saying 'yes'…"

Regina turned her head a bit, but kept her eyes on the blonde questioningly, "Oh really and what's that?"

Emma smiled wider, "Just remember that you asked for it… and after I ask you have to answer, and either way I'm getting a date…"

"Well then," Regina gave a faux fed up flourish of her arms, "Get it over with, why don't you?"

"Let's say I ask you on a date." Emma started.

"That's not a question."

After giving the brunette a look, she continued, "Would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

Regina sucked in her bottom lip as she took in the fact that indeed no matter how she answered the 'yes' or 'no' question, she would indeed say yes to going on a date with the blonde. She smiled at her, a real, genuine smile and looked down to her bouquet. She took a tiger lily from her hand and gave it to the blonde, "Pick me up at seven. Don't be late." She pushed passed the blonde and walked towards the mansion.

Emma turned and followed her, "Are you really daring me to love you? 'Cause I will!"

Regina smiled, but masked it as she turned around, "Seeing as it's really only the tiger lily that actually means, 'I dare you to love me' and not the others…" She let that one sink into Emma's head, "I'll let you decide what my giving you the tiger lily means." She gave the blonde an obvious look before turning once more.

Emma grinned as she watched the mayor retreat inside her home and looked down to the lily, "I will." She said again softly as she stroked a petal before walking to her bug.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma walked out to her father with her bouquet in her hands. She smiled up at him, "Sorry…" she apologized.

"It's alright to be a little nervous, Emma." He smiled, "This is the greatest day of your life… until you have children."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma was pacing, "So… two chicks aren't protected from making a baby…?"

Regina had been watching the blonde for five minutes move back and forth. She didn't know if she was dizzy or sleepy. She shook her head to gather her thoughts. Little did she know Emma was watching her with undivided attention.

"So, they are?! So you're telling me you cheated on me?!"

Regina looked up at the woman perplexed, "What? Of course not!" She stood up, "I wasn't answering you; I was clearing my head!" She moved to the blonde and took her shoulders. She stared into those green eyes she loved, "Two women can have a child together, yes. Often it comes from one or both parties wanting the baby…?"

Emma tore her gaze from the brunette, "What is this? It wasn't you thinking about babies so it must be me?" She pulled and resumed her pacing, "So what if I thought about babies every so often. They're cute and chunky and love you and depend on you… I'm dependable."

Regina nodded, "You are."

"So what if I thought about our babies… thought about us… thought about..?" She forced herself to stop talking.

"About?" Regina's heart was thumping loudly.

"A wedding, a marriage, a family…" Emma stopped and plopped on the couch, "The whole thing."

Regina sat next to her and squeezed her knee, "Darling, I need not remind you I'm the evil queen…"

"No you 'need not' do that…" Emma rolled her eyes and looked at her, "You're not so evil." She pointed to Regina's stomach, "You've got my baby in there… that's not so evil." She couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I have a child." Emma gave her father a warning look not to go much further. "I had two."

Charming gave his daughter an apologetic side-glance, "Yes, but children with two parents."

"He has two parents."

Charming could only push this so far today, but he had to show his daughter he was right, "Two parents that love each other unconditionally until the day they die…"

Emma took a breath, but backed off. If she spoke, the day and her nice, neatly packaged life that she'd finally got for herself would be over.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had noticed Regina rubbing her stomach throughout the day with a concerned look on her face, "Babe?"

Regina looked over to her, "I think we need to go to the hospital."

"But… it's too early… there's still another month before Baby Girl Mills-Swan is born. We still need a name…"

Regina swallowed hard, "Emma, I think we need to go to the hospital." She tried to speak calmly.

"Okay…"

They got to the hospital and learned that they were the 2-4%. Not the lucky 2-4%. They were the 2-4% of all stillbirths. They'd learned that there was an umbilical cord accident. That the cord had wrapped around Baby Girl Mills-Swan's arm and torsioned, causing lack of oxygen to her tiny body. Regina still had to be induced and they got to see her and hold her. But they didn't get to hear cry her or see her eyes or watch her move. They got to pick out a tiny coffin and a tiny tombstone.

After they laid Ryan Marie Mills-Swan to rest, Emma and Regina stayed at the gravesite the rest of the day. Emma took Regina's hand, "We're gonna get through this, aren't we?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I'm sorry." David looked at his daughter and squeezed the hand on his arm, "I shouldn't have brought children up."

"It's fine."

Charming looked at his daughter as they slowly approached the doors that led to the garden, "It's not fine."

"I said it's fine." Emma's tone was tighter with each word.

"No, Emma, it's not. It was wrong…"

"Dad, do you want me to cry? Is that what you're trying to do? Because if you keep apologizing or talking, then it's going to happen." She gave him a serious look. He backed off immediately.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They'd been fighting a lot. They both turned to anger when they were sad, so all Henry heard day in and out was how pissed they were with each other for the smallest things. Like Emma put away the dishes too loudly and Regina had to wake up and wake everyone else up with lights and music and other nonsense at the butt crack of dawn.

He'd had enough. He told his mothers that he was going to stay with Snow and Charming until they figured it out. Apparently that had led to many more fights until the night that everything changed for them both.

"Okay! Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay, OKAY!" Emma yelled, "Can we just… Get it out in the open. Can we just say what's really going on?"

"And what is really going on?" Regina rolled her eyes and began filing her nails.

"Ryan."

Regina threw her emery board on the vanity and crossed her arms, looking as far away from the blonde as possible.

"We blame each other for her…" Emma couldn't believe that she finally said the words aloud, "We do. We blame each other for her dying. We blame each other for Henry staying with my parents…" She paced and finally turned to Regina, "I think we need to take a break from each other. Not for long… just until we don't blame each other anymore…"

Regina looked to the blonde, "What if that day never comes?"

"It'll come."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"It came…" Emma whispered as she stared at the crack in the double doors. "That night…" _It came… All was forgiven Regina. It was no one's fault._

"What?" Charming looked to his daughter.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'it came that night'?"

"I did?"

The king held his hands up to stop the doormen from opening the doors, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Peachy."

He gave a careful nod before he gestured for the men to continue their task.

The doors opened, the music started, the hall was filled with smiling faces, and Emma looked absolutely enchanting as Charming walked her down the isle to the open gazebo that Pinocchio and the Priest were standing under, and Red and Grumpy were standing on the stairs of.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

"The Queen and I do." Charming had a boyish grin on his face as he gave her to Pinocchio.

The priest nodded and waited for the two to get situated in front of him, Emma on his right, Pinocchio on his left. "Now is a time for a wedding. Friends, Princess Emma and Lord Pinocchio, have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding."

He paused and looked between the two with a smile, "We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite."

Emma listened to the man, but everything else seemed to fade. August's hands weren't August's hands anymore. They were Regina's. They weren't in the Enchanted Forest; they were in the backyard of the mansion. They were under the apple tree.

The priest's words filtered through her thoughts, "It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder." She saw Regina's face and God, she was beautiful, "We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life." She felt as though she was staring into the brown eyes that had captured her for the last decade, "Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must 'be of love a little more careful than of anything.' For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge–all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself–your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage."

Emma felt the hot tears trailing down her face, but tried to ignore them. Though that seemed impossible as August shook her hand and pulled her back to reality. She looked up to the questioning in his eyes. She nodded, "I'm okay." She whispered and glanced to the priest, "I'm fine, continue."

The priest nodded and turned to Pinocchio, "Pinocchio, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Emma? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?"

Pinocchio smiled and nodded, "I do."

"STOP!"

Emma knew that voice.

The priest, groom, families and guests all began looking around trying to find the source of the interruption.

Emma swallowed hard as she saw the smoke begin to form at the bottom of the stairs of the open gazebo they were standing in.

"You didn't ask if there was anyone that had just cause as to why these two should not marry."

Regina's form appeared causing a continuous gasp throughout the audience. She was wearing a white fitted suit. Her hair was doing that flippy thing, her lips were as red as her apples, but the thing that got Emma the most were the eyes she'd fallen for a decade ago. They were wet and pleading.

"I have just cause." Regina looked from the priest to Emma, "I don't blame you anymore." her chin quivered, "I don't know if I ever really did." She watched Emma's hands pull from Pinocchio's before their gazes locked on each other, "I do know that ever since you left, I have been more broken than I ever was, I have been more alone than any other time in my life." She took a tentative step forward, keeping her eyes on Emma's, "I am so in love with you. I'm always going to be in love with you… And I don't blame you. And I know you don't blame me." She took two more steps, and reached for Emma's hand, "So why are you here? Why are you about to marry someone that you know won't make you happy? Why are you hiding from me in this land when we can be home? When we can be together?"

Emma shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "I don't know!" She crashed against Regina, her head burying into the woman's neck.

"Come home with me…?" Regina pleaded, "Be with me?"

Emma nodded into her neck, "Always."

With a poof, the women were out of the garden and presumably out of the Enchanted Forest.

Charming, Snow, Red, Grumpy and Pinocchio all at once started running up the isle.

"GUARDS!" Charming yelled angrily.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"How did she get in at all?!" Charming pounded his fist against the round table and looked to his most trusted friends. "She's banned from entering the Enchanted Forest!"

Ruby looked around at everyone and bit her lip, "Is it really so bad that she did come?"

Snow and Charming looked to one another then Snow looked at her best friend, "Excuse me?"

"I mean… It's Emma and Regina…" She gave the king and queen a sad smile, "Is it really so bad?"

Snow rounded the table to stare her best friend in the face, "That _woman_ broke our daughter's heart. She shattered it completely! Never mind the fact that she's tried to _kill_ everyone in this room on multiple occasions…"

Ruby's sympathetic look became more determined, "In another life! In a life without love, without Emma, she did! You're right. What has she done since Emma? Nothing!"

"Except break Emma!" Snow yelled inching closer to the werewolf.

"SHE BROKE TOO!" Ruby growled, showing her teeth. After a short, intense staring contest, she turned, "I'm sorry, but she did. Ryan wasn't just Emma's. She was Emma and Regina's. And both of them are emotionally stunted and didn't know how to handle it. _They_ didn't know how to handle it. That doesn't mean that they stopped loving each other when they broke up. It just means that their love wasn't enough. It just means that they both needed time."

"They had plenty of time."

"A year? That's enough time? Half of which was planning this wedding?" Ruby looked at Emma's parents; she wasn't sure she could call them her friends at this moment, "A year isn't enough. No amount of time is enough to get over what they went through." Her voice was shaky, "If you're still wondering how she got in, let me tell you explicitly…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ruby stalked up to the mansion door and pounded continuously until lights turned on and the door opened.

"Ruby? What the hell?" Henry asked as he wiped his eyes of sleep.

"Where's your mom?" Her tone was no nonsense.

"I'm right here…" Regina tied her robe around her as she walked the rest of the stairs to the foyer, "Ruby what is it?"

"We need to talk." She pushed passed Henry and started for the woman's study. When she didn't hear movement behind her she turned to see mother and son giving each other confused looks and interrupted with, "Now!" This made mother and son jump into gear.

Henry shut the front door and allowed his mother to walk first.

"Actually Henry, only your mom right now… you later."

"Okay?" He snapped his fingers, open handed the side of a fist as he turned and went into the kitchen.

"Regina." She let the other woman go before her. She shut the study doors and wasted no time after that, "Are you KIDDING me?! You know she's getting married tomorrow!"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from the other woman, "That's what this is about?"

"Don't do this. Don't be too prideful for _this._"

Regina's eyes flicked to the werewolf and she narrowed her gaze. "Watch yourself. I may not be evil anymore, but I still know my old tricks. And you are in _my_ home."

"Trying to help you!"

"HOW?!" The witch stood. With anger in her eyes she began ranting, "How can you help me? I am _banned_! _Magically_ BANNED from the Enchanted Forest. She's there now and she'll be married tomorrow and I will be here. I will have my son when he's not with her and I will have our daughter…" She let a few tears roll for the baby that never got to live, "And I won't have our daughter's mother, I won't have my partner, my lover, my best friend. I won't have Emma. There's no way for me to stop it."

"There is."

Regina looked up with frantic, wide eyes, "There… what?"

"There is a way." Ruby took off her hood and gave it to Regina, "I tracked down the original enchanter of this cloak and got him to enchant it for you. You'll get into the realm just fine. And once you're there, you'll be able to take it off if you want to. Just keep your face covered until you're far passed the gate to the portal…" Ruby gave her the beginning of a grin, "And then get your girl."

"Ruby?" Regina called after her.

"Yes?"

The witch waved her hand and a vile appeared, "Drink this tomorrow. You'll know when."

"What is it?"

"I think you know…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"You gave her your hood?!"

Ruby gave a proud smile, "I gladly gave her my hood." She stalked off, "Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be." Ruby drank the potion Regina gave her and felt herself disappear and reappear. Only she reappeared in the mansion's study.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina poofed them to the spot she left the cloak, "I have to wear this in order to pass the portal." She explained.

"Why?"

"Emma, I'm banned from this place…"

"But you came anyways."

"With the help of this cloak."

"Isn't that Ruby's?"

"And a friend." Regina smiled as she covered her face and took her love's hand.

They poofed again back to Regina's room in the mansion.

Regina let the cloak fall to the floor and she pulled from Emma to look at her, "My gods…" She gave the woman a tear soaked smile as she took everything in, "You get more beautiful with each passing day."

Emma set the bouquet she still had in her hand down and reached out for the other woman, "You're one to talk."

"Tiger lilies?"

"Every time they asked for my opinion, I couldn't get you out of my head. This is the dress I picked for you, the flowers are ours, I chose the garden…" She shook her head and looked into the brown eyes she'd missed so much.

"This is the dress you wanted to wear for our wedding?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you want to get married to me?"

"Is that even a question worth asking? Of course I do…"

"Then why?"

Emma searched for an answer, "I just wanted everyone to stop fighting, to stop fussing, to stop worrying about everything concerning me. I thought I would make it easier by just agreeing to whatever they felt was good for me."

"You are so much stronger than that. And you're worth so much more than what other people think… You deserve what you want."

Emma kissed the woman before her, "So do you."

"Then let's get married."

"How?"

"Let's go see what we have downstairs…" Regina picked up the cloak and reached out for the blonde.

They walked hand and hand into the kitchen to find Ruby and Henry waiting in the kitchen. Regina set the cloak on the counter and looked pointedly to Ruby who nodded her 'you're welcome'.

"Oh good, you're ready." Henry stood in his grey, fitted suit. He was a handsome 20 year-old, "Shall we?" He opened the back door and let the three women out before him.

He walked around his mothers as Emma took it all in and offered Ruby his arm. They walked the makeshift isle lined with tiger lilies to the shade under the apple tree.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked.

"It's gorgeous…" She looked around at everything, both of her hands clasping Regina's left as they made their way down.

"Okay." Henry smiled once they got to him. "I'd say it's about damn time for a wedding…" He clapped his hands together once and rubbed them, his eyebrows raising in delight, "Everyone agree?"

"Yes." Regina agreed whole-heartedly.

"Witness? You agree?"

"Hell yes!" Ruby grinned.

Emma looked blankly at her son, "You're performing the ceremony? You're just barely twenty, is that even legal?"

Henry gave his blonde mother a look and pulled out his printed certificate, "Yes it's legal by the online guys that approve the ordaining of men and women to perform wedding ceremonies in Maine… I got this certificate and everything." He let her see it, "I'm good for five years." He watched her stare at it a moment, "Can I continue now, mom?"

"Yes. Hell yes!" Emma nodded and squeezed Regina's hands.

"Do you guys want the long one that I have to pull out and read from or do you want the short, concise one?"

Ruby sniffed the air, "IIIIIIIII'd do short…" When she received three stares as a response, she tried to hurry them along, "Now. I'd do short now."

The three followed Ruby's line of vision as she looked towards the front of the house.

"I'm pretty sure they're like five miles away." She sniffed again, "It's just your mommy and daddy… and fiancé… and Leroy. The wedding party, if you will."

Emma turned to Henry, "Go!"

Henry looked to his other mother, who looked just as frantic and determined, "Alright…. Uh… Marriage is a commitment for two people in love to work with and for, honor, cherish and above all love each other. You two have already done that. You've hit hard patches that no couple should have to hit. You've still managed to fall even deeper… You're meant for each other." He looked to Regina, "Mom? Do you take Mom forever and ever?"

"So eloquent." Regina grinned at him before she nodded, "Yes, of course I do."

"Awesome. And Mom?" He looked to Emma, "Do you take Mom forever and ever?"

"I wouldn't take her any other way."

Henry gave one nod, "Cool. By the powers vested in me, determined by the online guys of ordaining in Maine, I now pronounce you legally married, kiss then sign all this stuff I got from City Hall this morning." He pulled a marriage license out of his jacket pocket and a pen as his mothers gave each other the mother of all wedding kisses. He gave Emma the pen first and showed her wear to sign then turned and patted his back so they would have a surface to write on.

"EMMA! WAIT!"

Emma turned as she gave Regina the pen, who signed furiously.

Henry turned back around and took the documents and pen back, "Ohp! Sorry Gramps! They're married. It's done. It's over. Let's have cake."

Ruby turned with a happy gasp, "Is it vanilla? 'Cause I can't have chocolate, 'cause, you know… dog…" She rubbed her stomach as she trailed off and sniffed, "I don't smell a cake."

"Mom hasn't made it yet, geez." Henry gave the werewolf a playful roll of his eyes.

"Let's have cake?" Charming looked to his grandson showing his disappointment as he, his wife, Leroy and Pinocchio made their way down.

Henry looked to his mothers who were both hiding smiles, secretly proud of their son, "Yeah, I mean, I'm… hungry…"

Charming looked to Regina, "You've taught him some lovely manners."

"Actually—" Henry started, but Emma cut him off.

"He learned it from me, Dad. I don't have good manners. I don't care that I don't have good manners."

"Come on. We're leaving." Charming tried to take his daughter's arm.

Emma pulled out of his grip fast, "What? No! I'm staying here. I'm staying with my wife and my child, whose two parents love each other unconditionally and will love each other unconditionally until the day they die." She gave him a pointed look as she threw his words back in his face.

"We're too late." Snow said. She looked to Ruby, "You helped with all of this…"

Ruby straightened, "I was the witness… And I got Regina over there, so yeah!" She smiled brightly, "I did."

"This… She is what you really want?" Snow looked to her daughter.

"She's all I've ever wanted… You've accepted it once, why is it so hard now?"

"Because she's now hurt you."

"She never hurt me."

"Yes—"

"We hurt each other." Regina stepped in.

"But what we forgot was we also heal each other…" Emma took her wife's hand, "We need to get rings…"

"I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Hey! Woah! Hey!" Charming stopped them before they started on what he was sure would be a girly-excited spiral of high-pitched words, "Why did you agree to everything if you didn't want it?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted everyone to stop worrying and pitying me… And I really, super wanted everyone to just shut up."

~0~0~0~0~0~

It took a few years, but everyone did shut up and stop worrying about Emma and Regina. Exactly a year after the wedding, Emma and Regina found out Regina was pregnant again. Emma took Regina on frequent trips to the hospital; everyone knew why.

They had another little girl. She had a full head of brown hair and Emma's button nose. They named her Hannah Jade Mills-Swan.

They spoiled her rotten, but she was still sweet as sugar and nice as pie. She was everything good of both her mothers, though she inherited their stubbornness as well. They made sure she knew about her older sister even though she wouldn't get to meet her for a long, long time, and Henry was the greatest big brother any parent could ask for.

Regina and Emma lived and loved everyday with as much passion as they had when everything was new the first time. And they only ever visited the Enchanted Forest. Emma never had to live there again.


End file.
